


Within us

by Paradoxproductions



Series: Within us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Red is sus like always, Suspicious White (Among Us), mastermind 4th imposter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxproductions/pseuds/Paradoxproductions
Summary: Pink is the newest member on the skeld and she thinks that she’ll have fun making some new friends however a threat of imposters could jeopardise not only the mission but her and her friends lives
Series: Within us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053104
Kudos: 3





	1. Arrival

“So this is the skeld, huh?” I stated with curiosity and subtle excitement 

“Sure is” a voice stated behind me  
I jumped and turned around 

Behind me was a person in white wearing a captain’s uniform, pretty easy to tell what his role is 

“My name is white,” he gleefully introduced himself, “ I am the captain of this very vessel and I hope you will settle in with the others well.”

“My name’s pink” I formally introduced myself as I wanted to make a good first impression, “ I hope that we all do well with taking our supplies to Mira HQ and along the way I hope to make some friends”

White seemed happy with my introduction but I cannot help but feel a very intimidating aura around him, maybe it is just nervousness as it is my first day after all but still something feels very wrong with him

“In this very ship you will need to get acquainted with the crewmates among us so I shall do the talking”

“First up we have Red, he is an eccentric fellow, he is a fan of the occult and has devil horns glued to his ears just be warned about his short temper.”

“ other there is blue, he is a shy person but his competence shouldn’t be understated without him I wouldn’t be sure where we would be”

“Next to him is his sister cyan, she is a very outgoing woman, she also has a bit of a temper but she is pretty cool is you don’t anger her then she’ll really show you something as our martial art specialist”

“Other there we have yellow, he is very accusatory and isn’t the most pleasant without orange to keep him stable he would be useless”

“Orange is a relatively normal person who has no specialist area which makes him very adaptable, he and yellow were childhood friends is what I heard”

“Purple is full of herself as she always makes condescending speeches to everyone others except black but I don’t know why though”

“Brown is the mechanic of the group he seems to have an unrequited crush on purple the poor guy, he deserves someone better than her”

“Green is the wild card of the group, he is very sneaky as he often makes jokes and plays pranks to keep morale up which make him very helpful”

“And that’s everyone” white states with glee

“Hang on a sec,” I stated, “what about that guy “ I pointed to the corner

“Oh, that’s black” white said coldly “he was a convicted killer as he assassinated many influential people, he was sent here for rehabilitation purposes, he is the weapons specialist, I would stay away from him, he is trouble.” 

So this is the crew that I’ll be spending the next week with?   
They seem like an interesting bunch but I hope that we all can get along


	2. There are 3 imposters among us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone starts doing ship productions pink and the others learn that 3 impostors are on the ship with them and intend to kill them all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when tensions begin to arise and accusations begin to fly; many grow distrustful of one another

So with everyone introduced it seems I should get my tasks done first   
I suppose I should put my card in the system so maybe I should check admin 

I headed to admin to put in my card suspecting it will be done quickly but I am really struggling, why is swiping a card so sensitive?

“Oh your pink right, I suspect I should help you with this as this is always a problem” brown says like this is old news 

“Brown how did you know I was struggling with this?” I asked 

“This is a common occurrence so I installed an alarm on my watch to see if people are struggling and I can do it for them”

“That’s impressive” I exclaimed 

“I know, I really hope purple needs my help eventually, she always denies my assistance though,” he said sorrowfully

“Alert: all crewmates report to cafeteria immediately, this is not a drill.”

“Seems we should head to cafeteria and listen to white lecture us on something very minor.” Brown sulked 

Brown and I headed to cafeteria together and we took our seats   
We were the first ones here so we had to wait for the others  
Red took no time to sit next to me   
“ your aura” he said to himself “ I feel at peace when I am around you, lady pink.”

Did he just... does he have a crush on me or something?  
“Ignore the degenerate” said purple as she placed herself next to me, “ he always calls people ladies and lords and it is honestly most annoying”  
“I feel a bad fate for you purple,” red snarled at her  
“Now, now,” I interjected, “ Arguing will not solve any of our problems now will it?”

“You are most correct, pink” purple nodded ,” red, apologise at once!”  
“Why do I have to apologise to a fuckin’ whore!” Red snapped,” don’t lie, purple you had a lot of affairs in the past!”

Brown broke them up and glared at red, he escorted purple away 

“Sorry about my lack of self control lady pink” red apologised, “ purple is a symbol of despair, she thinks of herself as a fuckin’ royalty-“  
White’s voice loomed over us all as he made an announcement,” I checked the security cameras and I learnt that three imposters are aboard this very ship, stay vigilant so that we can have safe travels and to ensure that we can all make it our safe.”  
The cafeteria went quiet everyone looked at each other with distrust and fear as today could be their last as one of the people who they thought were their Friends could kill them in Cold blood.

We solemnly left the cafe as I headed to navigation which was a tense journey as I felt like I could die at any moment now


	3. Navigating our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink does her tasks in navigation when she feels like she is being watched by someone

I arrived to navigation completely quietly and did my download task however a sense of dread and fear was close by, I hope that it is just a feeling.  
No it can’t be a feeling, right?  
I might just be imagining things  
The presence behind me is getting stronger and ever more powerful   
I cannot take it anymore I turned around  
Oh it’s just black doing wires   
He looked at me, he then left without saying a word.  
I really got scared for a second I thought that he was going to kill me.  
Well I guess I should upload my data now then I can start the reactor.  
During my travels I encountered blue without cyan, he looks worried, I think I should help him 

“Hey blue?” I asked, “ you need any help”

“Oh pink, I’m looking for my sister” he said with great concern, “ she told me that she had a task in electrical but she hasn’t came out for a little while, could you come with me to electrical so that I cannot die alone, safety in numbers after all.”

Cannot argue with that logic so I obliged   
We headed into electrical and there was cyan, she looks frustrated.  
“Sis, I thought you died” blue said with tears coming from his eyes  
“Obviously not, idiot” black said   
“It would be stupid if the imposters killed cyan with a witness, jeez blue you are always so emotional.”  
“Hey leave my brother alone you jerk!” Cyan yelled,” my bro got concerned and checked in on his big sis.”  
“Sorry for saying the obvious,” black calmly stated and he walked off  
Black gestured for me to follow him, so I did   
“You were the person I saw in navigation, yes?” Black asked, “ I’m sorry I scared you, I always have that bad habit so I decided to apologise.”  
Black doesn’t seem like the demon white makes him out to be, he did seem apologetic   
“I see white told you about me,” he added,” that idiot is so emotional that it clouds his judgment” he sighs after saying that.  
“I have to upload data in admin,” I stated, “ could you come with me so that I have a witness so that I seem less suspicious?”  
“ very well,” black stated  
Black is always so distant to the others so I guess it makes sense why the others would be so cautious around him  
We arrived in admin.  
“What’s that smell.... what is in the corner... is that... PURPLE!!!”  
“ it seems someone couldn’t take her arrogance anymore; I suppose that we should report the body.”   
How can black be so calm about this? One of our friends just died, even if they Weren’t the nicest doesn’t mean they couldn’t have changed in the future!  
Well I reported the body and now everyone is here in Admin so now we have to find the imposter who killed purple.


	4. Fall of a queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone investigates the last moments of purple’s life and piece together the clues and currently it puts 3 people in the hot seat

The others arrived in admin   
Some were happy she was gone: red, yellow and cyan  
Some were indifferent: orange, black, green and white  
Some were sad: myself, blue and brown 

So looks like we have to investigate the body  
Sorry if I invade your privacy purple   
Black looked at us all and stated,” you don’t investigate a body like that, so it seems like I have to show you all.”  
Black immediately started touching purple’s body while remaining calm, how is he able to be so calm with this   
“ I can tell that the cause of death is being shot, judging by the freshness of the wound it looks recent.”  
“Where was everyone?”  
“I was with pink and saw blue and cyan in electrical”  
“Orange and I saw white leave medbay” said yellow “ hey white you had nothin’ in med. why were you there?”  
“As captain of this vessel, I overlook all rooms to ensure that everyone is doing tasks and everything is running properly.”

“I saw red leave admin” brown stated only purple was in there alone   
“Ooooh red is sus,” green chirped,” eject him, eject him, eject him.”’  
“How the hell am I the imposter?” Red yelled,” Blue was in there before I left!”

“Calm down everyone!” white yelled, “ accusing each other will not do, we will head to the cafeteria after a while so please take your time to piece together anything you may have.

So we all now have to head to cafeteria after who knows how long  
We all remained quiet we all looked at each other gathering suspicion and reasons on why it could or couldn’t be them then the time came and we all headed to the cafeteria.  
To find purple’s killer. The one who got rid of one of our own. The meeting begins now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with all these clues who killed purple?


	5. Trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting to find purple’s killer begins

We all entered the cafeteria as quietly as ever and we all took our seats   
I was positioned against red and the now deceased purple where she would’ve been.

“So allow me to explain what will happen since this is a first,” white says, “ we will all discuss our alibis from before the victim’s death and gather the evidence we have to determine the culprit.”

“We already know the culprit!” Cyan interjected  
“It’s obviously red!” She yelled  
“Why?” Red yelled, “ any sufficient proof?”

“Didn’t brown say you left admin where purple was” yellow stated,” it’s only natural we would suspect you first.”

“Red where were you before the body?” I asked

“I was in storage where I saw you and black enter electrical, I was doing the fuel then heading to fuel the engines.”  
“Yeah he is right,” blue added “I did enter electric with pink.”  
“But black wasn’t with us.”  
“I walk quietly” black bluntly stated  
“See blue can vouch for me,” Red stated “but pink where did you meet with blue?”

“In shields, he was looking for cyan.”  
“We have our culprit then,” Red proudly stated  
“How?” Cyan yelled, “blue would never kill someone!”  
“Well what if he vented, then he went to shields and waited there?”  
“Not possible,” black stated, “ I left navigation and I saw blue in the hallway to shields. I walked past since I don’t have any business with him.  
“Black wasn’t very nice,” blue said  
“I left admin then I Went to shields then to electrical with pink.”  
“Brown did you see blue leave?” White asked  
“No it was too dark,” brown replied, “ we seriously need better lights.”  
“Did anyone see brown leave admin?” White asked  
No one replied   
“Then he vented” yellow said,” orange and I saw him in shields right when the body was reported.”  
“I didn’t vent!” Brown states  
“Then how did you get to shields so quickly?” Orange said with a determined look  
“Well I-Uh... I walk quickly,” he anxiously states”  
“Seems we have our guy then” green said excitedly,” who knew the killer of the Juliet was the Romeo!”  
“We shall eject brown to keep this ship clean from convicted killers” white stated   
“Any last words?” Black asked  
“Yes I do,” he said quickly,” you have the wrong person, I didn’t kill purple, I couldn’t see her!”  
“You were the only one in admin as blue left” I added  
And with that brown was ejected and he was indeed and imposter   
So right now we have two left and we can have a safe flight to Mira HQ


	6. A world of grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After brown’s ejection tensions rise between black and white

“So we got rid of a killer” I sighed   
“Glad to see justice get delivered.” White added   
“You barely did anything though,” black stated   
“I called the meeting and ejected black so hence I’m a hero and good captain!” He states,” remember black you are here for rehabilitation, so any funny business and you will be ejected immediately like the villain you are!”

“Wouldn’t a hero not use threats like that?” Black asked,” if you believe that then I worry about your mental state.”

“White is like a boomerang,” green says,” what he says comes back to him.”

“Screw this I’m going to get a bit of rest” black stated

A lot of us do look tired 

Most of us left to go to sleep

However Red stayed behind, curiosity got the best of me so I approached him  
“Hey Red what are you doing?” I asked  
“Ah lady pink,” he states,” I’m doing some stargazing, care to join?”  
“Sure” I stated   
“The way the stars are aligned, it makes you think how small we are to world around us,” he stated,” however the way they are aligned right now... I fear that there may be misfortune in the future.”  
He rubbed his horns while doing so  
“Lady pink you look fatigued,” he states,” I recommend you get some sleep before tragedy occurs, as it is better to be well rested.”  
I nodded and went to find a place to sleep.


	7. A darker shade of grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white’s relationship continues to worsen as another murder happens

I had a nice sleep, the beds here as surprisingly comfy but it was cut shut as I hear arguing in the cafeteria.

I peek from around a corner and it is black and white, I can’t really be bothered to intervene so I decide to get started with my next set of tasks.

I lost track of time and I managed to get it all done, so i suppose I should inform white

Cafeteria is quiet so that should be a good thing?

I enter and black is alone sitting on a table he looks perfectly ok so I guess I could ask him where white is.

“Hey black, do you know where white is?” I asked in a friendly voice 

“Oh that guy, he went off to O2” he said calmly

You would think black would be angry but I guess he is more mature than white maybe?

“If you’re wondering why, I’m not mad at white it’s because a silly argument like that doesn’t get to me, shame he demonstrates childish behaviour himself, just be warned he may lash out alright.”

I nodded and headed to O2 and during my short trip I ran into green and he pulled me behind the asteroids   
“Hey pink,” he whispered,” can you keep a secret?”   
“Yeah? Why?” I stated   
“ I feel like white is easy to make giggle.”

“How can you tell?” I asked with curiosity   
I never expected someone as serious as white would be easy to get to

“I told him a funny joke and he began giggling like this ha.... ha... ha...”  
Green is very funny but that isn’t funny but his impersonation seems odd 

“C’mon you know I’m funny,” green says with a cheery tone

“Sorry green I need to see white” I stated bluntly 

In O2 white was there, like green said he was giggling in a slow quiet tone, this is very weird and I’m honestly a little scared

“White?” I fearfully asked

He jumped and replied immediately explaining what he was doing 

“I’m only here to tell you I’m done all my tasks,” I stated 

“Oh, great job pink,” he said gleefully, “ you are one fine crewmate unlike black or red as you do your tasks like I.”

White is seriously creeping me out but he may have had a bad night but I’m keeping my guard up when around him 

Then the lights went out; I could barely see white 

“Damn imposters must’ve learnt how to hack our systems,” white snarled, “ come pink we have to enter electrical.”

So we headed to electrical together and met up with blue and orange with green being a little late others didn’t show up at all. 

“Where is everyone else?” White snapped

“Red was doing something weird in comms, “ orange stated,” he was chanting something in a weird language.”

“Does he know that the supernatural doesn’t exist?” White asked 

“Red likes the occult, so it makes sense he he like that,” blue stated

Why are they judging Red like that, he didn’t do anything wrong 

Eventually black called another body and alerted everyone   
He told us it was in medbay as he saw cyan enter medbay but didn’t Come out as he was on cams   
And green called a body in cafeteria, it was yellow, he just found the body 

So it looks like we have to solve a double murder, this seems tricky but we have to do this, we cannot let the imposters kill anymore of our friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who was the person who killed yellow and cyan? And now were they able to do it so quickly?


	8. Harming hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation has been permitted extra length however finding the killer seems more tricky as more steps are needed to find the killer

Blue looked horrified as his sister, cyan who he grew up with was murdered by someone, he will definitely never his sister’s killer meanwhile orange has a similar reaction to yellow’s death while not seen much by the crew he still valued his friend’s company so he will do the killer justice for the murder of his friend 

The investigation begins in medbay and it looks quite messy it seems clear that cyan did her medbay scan as it is busted and many beds have been thrown around on the floor and one of the beds is clogging the vents with blood scattered 

A look at the body seemed to shows that her visor was cracked with blood leaking out of the body 

“Alright everyone, we may need to divide our resources to look at both murders,” white said with a commanding tone, green, red and I will look at cyan’s murder and black, blue and pink will look at yellow’s murder, ok?”

We all nodded our headed as black, blue and myself head to the crime scene in cafeteria   
“The cause of death appears to be blunt force trauma... I cannot figure out the time of death however.” Black says as he gives us some details on the body 

“If blunt force trauma is the cause of death then what was the murder weapon?” I asked 

“A chair, cafeteria is littered with them and the garbage can easily be used to dispose of it,” blue states 

“No,” black states,” a chair would leave a bigger wound than what is on yellow’s body, so it seems the murder weapon is unknown as well, which frustrates me dearly.”  
“For now I think the best we did for now,” I state maybe cyan’s death could give us some clues around yellow’s death 

“Well it seems that that they are done now,” blue points in the direction of medbay seeing the other three show up

Well it seems that the trial of cyan and yellow’s murders are now in session whoever did it is very crafty for being able to kill two people so quickly.


	9. Trial 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial of cyan and yellow’s murder begins and shall commence with all the clues prepared... who killed them?

“I don’t really know where to start with since we were all either together or doing stuff alone,” white stated

“Then may I offer the first topic?” Red stated 

“Fine,” white stated

“ I believe we should disclose who died first then we can discuss the sabotage to the lights afterwards as electrical could prove to be a vital place for who killed cyan.”

“Well, we can eliminate white and I as we headed to electrical first and you saw us Red so that gets rid of you from the suspect list.” I stated 

“I was in security where I spotted cyan enter medbay but she didn’t leave,” black added

“Did you see anyone else enter black?” Blue asked

“Sadly no, if I did I would state so now, the only blind spot I had was when I left to go to medbay to find cyan’s body.”

“Green where were you?” Orange asked 

“I was in upper storage headed to admin where I saw yellow alone in cafeteria but the lights went out at the same time and when they came back on I found yellow dead in cafeteria.”

“ and I was in reactor where orange joined me to head to electrical,” blue stated 

“I think cyan died first,” I stated ,” considering security medbay takes a while compared from admin to cafeteria I can assume that cyan died first,”

“Black did you see anyone walk by when you headed to medbay?”

“No, I was alone the entire time.” Black stated 

“Then black is the culprit,” white interjected, “if he was alone the entire time then no one would have saw him run the medbay and kill cyan and since he found the body I believe that it is a self report which before reporting the body he killed yellow in the dark.”

“I would have seen him though,” green stated

“How, it was too dark to see even for me,” white stated,” hah you fell for my trap, green!”

“But how did lord green kill lady cyan?” Red asked, “ the amount of time of time to kill both of them is too small for one person to do

“A-are you suggesting the possibility that there are two separate killers?” Blue nervously asked

“Considering the time taken between both murders, it is safe to assume that there is two separate killers.”

We know green is one without a doubt considering his lack of an alibi... but who killed cyan though 

“So we should at least disclose yellow’s Murder weapon,” I stated 

“I used my backpack green stated, I had to defend myself from yellow.”

“So is yellow a crewmate?” Blue stated

“He is but he really put up a fight” green stated

“We may as well find cyan’s killer now,” black stated,” I like to place suspicion on orange.”

“Why? He was with me when the bodies were reported.” Blue stated 

“Where was he before he joined you though?” Black stated

“I was in upper engine,” stated orange nervously

“How? I would have seen you,” black pressed orange into a corner

“Y-you walked pa-“ orange stated before black interjected, “I would have known I did but you are lying as you didn’t appear on the cameras so you would’ve entered medbay before the cams were turned on then kill cyan and vent to security when I left to form an alibi with blue.”

“Ok, you are right.” Orange stated with defeat, I did kill cyan and green killed yellow 

“How are we going to eject both of them then,” Red stated,” the garbage chute lacks space for two people.”

“We’ll only eject the one who killed yellow as he died first,” white stated,” we shall eject orange after the next meeting is called.”

Green was an imposter 

1 imposter remains


	10. Orange as the beautiful sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With orange as an imposter being public, tensions rise with what to do with him.

The next couple of hours were tense as we all were confused with what to do Wien orange as he is a convicted killer however he did confess like green did so we are all judging whether he should be ejected 

“Guys just eject me” orange says “ i killed cyan and I deserve to die for my heinous crime against this ship.”

“Silence imposter scum,” white stated as he rather violently slapped him, “you will only speak when spoken to.”

Even if orange is a convicted killer this treatment of him is unfair.

“While I want orange ejected,” black stated ,” I wouldn’t treat prisoners like that”

“He killed my sister,” blue states,” he deserves every harm he gets 

“I wish not for orange to be ejected,” Red stated,” even if he is a killer, we would be no better than brown if we treat him like shit.”

“I agree with red,” I stated, “orange should be given a second Chance and a chance of redemption, white why is that black isn’t treated like garbage from you but you treat orange like he has no chance of redemption when he killed one person, and while what orange was in the Wrong for murder, let him improve on his own.”

“Orange is a threat to this crew unlike black who was assigned to me so if I harm black then my captain status would be revoked.”

“I appreciate your help pink but I deserve it.” Orange stated

“Torture is unethical,” Red stated,” I shall punish those who trouble orange’s well-being further.”

“Jeez can you both shut up,” blue stated   
“Let’s just allow orange to wander around under supervision or something.” 

“Fine,” white stated,” any funny business and you are off!”

Orange was untied and everyone continues with their lives.

“Hey lady pink.” Red called out to me  
“I am stargazing and if you like you may join me once more.”

I agreed and this made Red really happy.

He went on about star formations and supernatural stuff which he seems to be in his element on, he seems really eager too which makes him pretty cute in my opinion.

After a bit we heard something in medbay so we went to check what the noise was.

Inside black and white were cleaning medbay together 

“Oooh... pink... red... this isn’t what it looks like,” white panicked 

Black sighs and says,” this idiot thought he could clean medbay on his own so I offered my services.”

“More like forced yourself in here.” White told black

“Your levels of incompetence, made me interject myself in as I could have died from embarrassment.” Black states

“Could you guys keep it down a bit? Blue states,” I am trying to sleep in admin but all this shouting is really irritating me.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, blue.” Red stated 

“Great i lost track of orange now,” blue states

“Where did you last see him?” I ask 

“Near shields before coms were sabotaged and the door is locked to comms as well” blue adds

“So it seems we have to fix comms now,” black moans

“It’s late in the night black, we should get some rest,” white states 

So for now we’ll have to work with our comms down, this means any deaths which happens now will not have cameras to help us with now.


	11. fading light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heads to fix comms but it seems difficult to get the door open

The next day we all headed to comms first thing and like blue said the door was busted so it’s locked.

“How are we meant to fix comms now?” Blue asked 

“We could bust down the door,” black suggests

“No I think the door is too resistant,” I told black 

“The door looks jammed,” white says,” with comms down we cannot contact Mira HQ.”

“I shall contact the spirits of the dead then,” Red added 

“Is that possible?” I asked 

“For mere mortals like yourself, no,” he puts it as bluntly as that,”however I will need time to contact the spirits and proper preparations so I shall get my stuff.”

Eventually Red got properly set up and channeled some ghosts, I thought that it would fail considering the movies I saw but Red actually worked he channeled a spirit to possess him to give us intell. 

It seems he got in contact with purple, he has her pose,” hello this is the now deceased purple and I have a lot to tell you all!”

“Just get straight to the point already, we don’t have all day.” Black impatiently said 

“Fine I’ll do it just this once, the door has been sabotaged by green as he is allowing orange to do something before he dies and and a more important message is that, I was not killed by brown however I couldn’t see my actual killer though, whoever my real killer is the mastermind behind the imposters on the ship.” 

Purple was abruptly cut off by the door opening and in the distance orange sat on the chair motionless. Dead.


	12. Fading star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the investigation of orange’s death unveils some very interesting details on who the mastermind could be

“This is definitely a suicide.” Black bluntly states

“So no more imposters,” white stated 

“I do not agree,” Red stated,”‘purple said there is a mastermind among us 

“we should at least investigate the crime scene,” I stated, “orange could have left us some hints behind.”

We did look for a while and I found a suicide note which details the events surrounding browns murder attempt.

Red took it from me,” so some scum could think they could frame me for a crime? I personally tear their body in two.”

“So it seems we are having a retrial then...” blue said nervously.”

“This map of admin and the logs of who emerged in and out of admin shall be helpful.” White stated 

“I’ll have a look at it” black stated,” I can read this language however I could have some assistance in case I could go wrong.”

“I shall help you,” white stated, “this could help our troubled relationship.”

The duo left

“I’ll stay and look around for anymore details which could help here,” blue says

So red and I left to study the entry exit logs. It says that crewmate 9 and crewmate 10 were the both to enter and leave, then crewmate 8 entered with crewmates 6,7 and 9 returning with crewmates 6 and 9 leaving with 7 leaving to note that when all crewmates entered all crewmate numbers have entry and exit numbers bedsides 7 and 9 so whoever left and joined up with the others is the mastermind and purple’s killer.

“I think I know who the mastermind is...” Red stated bluntly,” I’ll tell everyone at the meeting, I’m calling an emergency meeting.”


	13. Smiles and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masterminds identity is unveiled in the retrial of the 1st trial

“Did you find something red?” Blue said

“Yes,” he said “I know who the mastermind is.”

“Then tell us already!” Black stated 

“I’ll be leading the discussion as I think showing the evidence will be better.”

“Pink and I studied the entry-exit logs and we found that crewmate 7 and crewmate 9 never left admin, however crewmate 7 has an exit log later one when we all arrived to the scene of the crime.”

“Yeah so whoever crewmate 7 is, they are the mastermind!” I stated with determination 

“Black, white what did you find?” I stated 

“We found out anyone who went shields is very suspicious as a vent links nearby in shields.” White stated,” sadly i wasn’t near shields so black could you continue?”

Black nodded and stated,” considering that I saw pink in navigation and blue in shields looks really bad for blue and since Red saw blue in admin is clear proof that blue is the mastermind.”

“I fuckin’ knew it!” Red states with anger,” the sweet, shy Types who never develop are always the masterminds who stay alone and are never suspicious whatsoever!”

“Hang on guys,” blue states,” that would also mean that I had my sister killed!”

“Would the mastermind allow his sister to die?” Blue stated 

“Seems familiar to me,” Red stated,” plus everyone but you has an alibi 

“Pink, you saw me in electrical, didn’t you?”

“I did but that was when I found you in shields.” I stated

“Checkmate,” black stated,” unless you have a rebuttal Blue.”

“Well I have been busted,” blue says, but i won’t allow for any survivors!”  
We see him sabotage all the doors and O2 before running off.

Black and red ran after blue while white and I went to fix 02 

We were successful but it is a close one as we almost ran out of oxygen due to the oxygen running out

We were reunited with black and we safely landed in Mira HQ

“Where is red.” White asked

“He got sent out into space when fighting Blue.” Black says solemnly 

“His sacrifice against blue will not be in vain.” White says

For now we should clear the ship and we did as such but orange’s body is not in comms anymore... maybe it got sent out of the ship due to the turbulence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thus ends part one of the within us saga and I apologise it is short  
> I plan for the next to parts to be longer as one has pink and the others try to repower Mira HQ while worrying when things begin disappearing while 
> 
> another has red stuck on polus as he attempts to communicate with Mira HQ and reunite with his friends 
> 
> So comment which one you all would like done first ok


End file.
